


This Too Shall Pass

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Married Couple, Protective Thor, Thor Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6011275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Too Shall Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so I had a horrible day, got berated and got made to feel like a stupid 5 year old. My life sucks. Sorry you guys don't need to hear this, so I wrote a comfort story for me. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy

Loki had never felt more drained, his tears finally subsided after the horrible day he had. He felt lost as the tears came back; all he wanted was for someone to tell him he's okay.

He walked into their chambers, closing the door behind him and laying on their bed holding Thor's pillow close.

The doors opened shortly after as Thor walked in, he closed the door behind him lying on the bed next to Loki. Thor hated seeing Loki like this; it seemed as if nothing was going right for him.

"Emerald prince" Thor whispered softly as he held Loki close.

His husband didn't say a word; he just looked at Thor with pleading eyes that said it all.

"I'm not worthy of anything am I?" Loki responded in a quiet voice.

"Of course you are my love, do not say such things, you look like you could use some rest" Thor replied reassuringly.

"You're always so protective of me; sometimes I don't understand what I've done to deserve your love" Loki said with a drained sigh.

"Darling, I will always protect you; you're my brother, my friend, and my lover never doubt that you are worthy of love Loki, for you are worthy of all that is good" Thor soothed running his fingers through Loki's hair.

"You're so good to me, my love" Loki said brushing his lips against Thor's.

Thor gave him a comforting smile and kissed him deeply.

Loki moaned softly into the kiss, kissing Thor back with equal gentleness.

Oh how he needed this now, to be reassured he was okay, that he was worthy of something good.

When they parted for air, Loki waved his hand and their clothes changed to sleep wear. They slipped under the furs, holding each other close.

"I love you" Loki said yawning slightly.

"I love you too, remember my darling if you see a dark cloud this too shall pass" Thor said kissing Loki's forehead.

Loki nodded falling asleep in Thor's arms; he would always cherish those words, for the truth that rang in them for this too shall pass he reassured himself.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
